


[Podfic of] Chili Cheese Fries

by Podcath



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[12:56] luvkurai's summary: "You’ve really never had chili cheese fries?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Chili Cheese Fries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chili Cheese Fries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/798272) by [luvkurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkurai/pseuds/luvkurai). 



**Title:** [Chili Cheese Fries](http://archiveofourown.org/works/798272)  
 **Author:** [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkurai)luvkurai  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** Hannibal  
 **Length:** 0:12:56  
 **Cover Image:** Cath  
 **Music** : Music Explosion - Little Bit O'Soul  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?4r8c6728h5wnyr5) (9.09 MB) and  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?vf688cw00r34i6s) (15.26 MB)  



End file.
